Little Miss Bossy
Little Miss Bossy is the first book in the Little Miss series by Roger Hargreaves. Little Miss Bossy *'Color': Blue *'Shape': Round *'Gender ': Female *Love: None *Friends: Mr. Messy and Miss Chatterbox *'Relatives ': (Possibly) Mr. Grumpy *Likes: Bossing people around *Dislikes: Bossy Boots *Release date: 1981 *'Job': Giving orders and bossing people around, Arts and Cratf teacher, Pirate Teacher, Substitute for "Shazam, That's Good!" (2009 version) *Features: Red hat with flower sticking out (Original version), Red hat with pointed sides and flower attached on the side. *Voice Actresses: Pauline Collins (1983), Judy Mashak (1997-1999), Sophie Roberts (2009-present), Imelda Stauton (UK, 2009-present) Story Little Miss Bossy is so bossy, that she is given a pair of boots who have a mind of their own and don't listen to her because she is so bossy. About her Lives: HappyLand Home: Unknown Family: (Possibly) Mr. Grumpy Job: Giving orders and bossing people around. 2009 Lives: Dillydale Home: A boot camp fortress Jobs: arts and crafts teacher (Arts And Crafts), pirate teacher (Pirates), substitude host of "Shazam That's Good" (Post Office) The Mr. Men Show Little Miss Bossy has appeared in the Mr. Men Show in Season 2. She kept her blue color and circle body. Her hat is pointy on the bottom sides, her flower has no stem so it is attached to the side of her hat, and she has eyelashes. She runs her own Arts & Crafts Camp in "Art & Crafts". She is voiced by Sophie Roberts (US) and Imelda Stauton (UK). Trivia Her first cameo appearence, Driving. Her first speaking appearance is Arts & Crafts. So far, she lives next door to Little Miss Chatterbox and Mr. Rude. She may believed that Mr Rude is acting rude and has bad manners in Next Door. Little Miss Bossy is one miss who is seen with Mr. Messy (Post Office). She has been seen with all the characters (except Mr. Noisy, Miss Helpful, Mr. Bump, Mr. Bounce, Miss Calamity, Mr. Lazy, Miss Naughty, Mr. Quiet, Mr. Nosey, Mr. Small, Miss Whoops, Mr. Stubborn, Miss Daredevil, Mr. Funny, Miss Giggles, Miss Magic and Mr. Tall who haven't been seen with her so far) No one has seen her with Mr. Bump yet so it is unknown if she cares if he is hurt or not. She is one of the 12 characters with no visible nose She may have a crush on Mr. Rude. Counterparts: Angelica Pickles (Rugrats, both are bossy and have the same voice), Lucy, (Peanuts, both are blue and bossy), Bluenose, (TUGS, both are bossy), Lady Tremaine, (Disney's Cinderella, both are bossy and nag people a lot), Elizabeth, (Thomas the tank engine, both are bossy), Dolores Unbridge, (both have a bossy attitude and have the same British voice), Candace Flynn, (Phineas and Ferb, both are bossy), Cynder, (Spyro the Dragon, both are blue and bossy), and Brandy ( Brandy & Mr. Whiskers, both are very bossy), Truffles(Chowder,both are bossy!), Bossy Bill (Horrid Henry, both have bossy in their names and are rude). She hasn't appeared on the website yet... She and Miss Whoops are the only female characters with no hair. She seems to have a soft spot for Mr. Messy. The only one she didn't boss around was Miss Chatterbox (with the exception of Miss Chatterbox, give me your cell phone!) International publications & translations Little Miss Bossy appears under the titles Madame Autoritaire (French), Dona Mandona (Spanish), Η Κύριος Αυταρχική (Greek), 霸道小姐 (Taiwan), 우쭐양 (Korean). List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *Mr. Nosey *Mr. Noisy *Mr. Happy *Mr. Lazy *Mr. Chatterbox (on T.V) *Little Miss Sunshine (on T.V.) *Wilfred the Wizard(Redesigned with no name on TV) *The Bossyboots *Mr. Tall *Mr. Messy *Mr. Impossible (on cover) (says "She's impossible.") Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. *Mr. Brave (voice only) *Little Miss Curious *Mr. Cheeky *A Job For Little Miss Giggles(TV) *That's Enough, Little Miss Bossy(TV) *Little Miss Bossy Has a Busy Day(TV) *Mr. Chatterbox and the Parrot(TV) *Mr. Forgetful, the World's Best Actor(TV) *Mr. Clumsy, Head Butler(TV)(cameo) *Little Miss Sunshine and the wicked witch (she became a bat) See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Little Miss Category:Blue characters Category:Round characters Category:Book series Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters Category:Characters with hats